Midnight Moon
by Raquel Smith
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Story of Jacob and Renesmee
1. PreludeCh1

~Prelude~  
He stood there in the kitchen. He clutched his beautiful wife-to-be's hand in his exceedingly warm hand. She 21 and he had been three or four long years since they had met and fallen in love. Her name was Renesmee and his was Jacob. She was his best friend Bella Cullen's dsaughter. He loved Bella like a sister. Edward, her beloved husband, was the only problem.

"It just happened...like you and dad, mom. I love him very much. he is my everything." Renesemee said turning to kiss him. "I love you Jake"

"I love you too" Jake said pressing his warm lips to her cold forhead.

(pg:2) "Do we have your blessings?" Renesmee asked calmly.

"Of course dear" Her mother Bella answered her while taking her husband's hand in hers.

Ch1:

The night before the weddin Rensemee woke screaming and weeping. Jake walked into the pitch black room and hit the rather bright light.

"Whats wrong hunnie?" Jake asked trying to be calm.

"A nightmare, my beloved. a nightmare." Renesemee said weeping in his arms.

She told him that the dream consisted of a gorgeous pitch black cub, a cub so black it was hard to see in the dark dream. The cub was different from the other cubs. He sat out while the others ate and played. Kinda like Ruedolph the red nosed reindeer. She also mentioned that Jake had ripped open her throat in front of the helpless cub. She was terrified. She went out to feed after she got ahold of herself.

(pg:3) She got back feeling a little sick. So she went to lay down.  
"Baby, its gonna be ok" He kissed her forehead.

"thanks for being here love" She said kissing his cheek.

The kissing lead to passionate and heated love making. She felt absolutely wonderful after that wonderful night of heated passion.

"good mornin lover" Jake said happily kissing her

"good mornin dear" she replied and kissed him back. "i have to go and see Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose."

"see you at the alter" Jake called as she left the bright room

(pg:4) Alice and Rose spent 4 long hours and then one excrusiatingly long hour on her hair. She did intricate braids for her hair.

The dress was an older gown. It would be seen in the 1800s. There was a white corset over the gown. The veil had diamonds in it.

She glided down the stairs and right into Jake's arms. She could hear her mother weeping. The ceremony was short and quick...down to the point.

"I do" Renesmee said happily

"I do" Jake said with a wolfy grin

She pressed her cold lips to his warm ones.

(pg:5) They ran down the asile and ran into a white stretch limo.

Their plane was leaving soon so they had no time to play around. The plane they were on was a first class plane. They were headed to Greece for a week and Italy for 2 weeks. Then for another 1 week to Isle Esme and then one week to tour the caribbean. They arrived at there exquisit hotel room at 3:00am.


	2. Chapter 2

(pg: 5) Ch 2 Greece

They awoke at 7 am, again, to tears and screams. Renesme couldnt help but worry and bawl her eyes out. It was about another nightmare.

"Babe!!" Jake said trying to be calm

"OH MY GOD!!" She whailed loudly

"Hunnie!. its ok." Jake said soothingly

"Ugh, Ill be ok..ok..ok..Im ok darling, just another nightmare." She said reasuringly, but her voice said othewise.

(og:6) The same one huh baby?" Jacob asked calmly

"The same, the cub and all" She said rubbing her slightly hurting stomache.

"Babe? You ok?" He looked very concerned. He didnt think that right this moment she could be pregnant, although there had been a lotta sex in there life.

"Yea, Im great...now" She said wiping her tears from her wet red face."Let's get outta here, I cant sleep anymore.

They traveled around Greece and saw many of the museums, galleries and ate at a great restreaunt.

"This is fantastic!" She said grinning from ear to ear "I've been craving good Greek food" She laughed at how silly she sounded.

"It is great isnt it" Jacob leaned across the table to press his hot lips to her cold ones.

They were walking down the sidewalk when Renesmee noticed a pair of golden eyes wathcing her.

(pg:7) "Hunnie?" Renesmee said with a slight hint of worry to her voice

"What is it dear?" He said quietly seeing the fear in her eyes as the golden eyes floated up the alley.

With a heavy Greek accent "Hello my dear"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Renesmee growled.

Jacob catching on fast growled loudly and ferociously.

"My darling..I have been waitin a millenium for you" The golden eyes said as the floated into the light.

"yes my love" The Greek man said calmly and seductively. His hair was a black and pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was paler than that of most people.

Jacob looked around and saw no one but the three of them and sensing a BIG threat, he phased instantly. He was a great big brown wolf.

"My my what a lovely pet you have. A stinky one, but a lovely stinky one" The man said with a chuckle "My name is a Apollo Alcander Baptiste"

(pg 8) "Well Apollo...Why me?" Renesmee asked tryin to be calm. He was beautiful, but nothing compared to her love and the only person that she would ever love and that was Jake. Between his name and her question was a loud growl from Jake.

"Jake...darling...please" Renesemee whispered.

He barked a warning to her...that he would always protect her.

"_Jacob? Whats wrong" _Leah asked him mentally

_"My life and my wife are being threatened."_ He said it kind of scared.

_"dont worry so much Jake yall will be fine"_ Seth ssaid just as cal as always _ "Where are yall anyway?"_

_"Greece" _ Was all Jake had planned to say

"Now, My love, Come to me and we will leave this mutt alone to rot and die!" Apollo growled loudly back at Jake. He spit the word mutt.

"NO! I love him and he loves me! He IS NO mutt" She said with a ferocious tone.

(pg 9) "Sure you do, protect him if you can from me" Apollo sneered "I HATE bitches that go for the mutts" he spat mutts.

" I love him very much and ILL DIE FOR HIM" She yelled the last part knowing Jake would scold her......

or later

Jake just whined at her that was all he could do, because he knows that she would die for him and he knows that he felt the same way and would die after her if he had to.

"No, you wont die, why? Because Ill take you for my bride" Apollo grinned evily

"Ill never marry you!" Renesee said scrunching her nose. "He's my love and my life. Youll have to kill me"

"Have it your way. All the women wish to die...why why WHY!!" He grumbled to himself and bearing his fangs.

"Youll never take my blood!" She creamed with fury.

"I dont want to but, My dearest Renesemee, I will" Apollo said bearing his pearly white fangs at her. She was afraid of Apollo that much she was sure that he knew, BUT it was for Jake's life.

"I love you Renesemee" Apollo said sadly knowing that hed have to kill him." I dont want to kill my mate, but i hate to see her with another especially a mutt.

"APOLLO ALCANDER BAPTISTE WILL WED EDWARD CULLEN'S DAUGHTER WITH PRIDE" He screamed to the world

Here's the bad part...it was almost dawn! Jake barked to get her attention and she ran with super human speed back to their hotel room. There Apollo found her.

"GO AWAY!!" Renesmee hollard in fury.

The sum came up just in time. All she saw was an explosion of what looked like dust and the best part was Apollo Alcander Baptiste was dead.


End file.
